


Preying Shadows

by QueenEgg



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Game)
Genre: Feat. oc fanchildren, Gen, Other, Pure just wants to be loved, Random Mantis OC i made for just one chapter alone, Vatina is unexperienced at mom-ing but she's doing her best, im so bad at fight scenes oh my god, minor references to egglaying in the 1st chapter if that aint your thing or w/e, oh and a couple references to lord kieza too, pls dont come for me, prove yourself in RITUAL COMBAT, rip in rest you sad man, this is a gift because heaven knows i can only write when its for other people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-02-08 17:56:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12869928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenEgg/pseuds/QueenEgg
Summary: Or, the result of Lord Vatina's one time affair.





	1. Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to Lurell/Fridgebait for indulging me with this AU and also drAWING FOR IT like...holy heck... u deserve the world... thank u so much i hope this begins to make up for all the lifetimes i owe you

Caria and Giosa didn’t want to admit that they were worried for their sister, but it’d been some time since they’d seen her acting like her usual self. More often than not, they could find her sequestered away in their private chambers. Caria couldn’t even remember the last time they’d seen her sitting atop the middle throne in the center of the room. Even when illness spread through the village, Vatina was always the last of the Mantis Lord siblings to shirk her duties, and now she was nowhere to be found.

Giosa was tired of searching for her, but she was especially tired of trying to keep up with Vatina’s share of responsibility as well. With the infection plaguing the caverns, their efforts were already spread thin as it was, and with Kieza gone-

Dropping down to the outskirts of the village, the two sisters continued their search, only to pause when a few soft noises echoed up from below them. With a glance at each other, the siblings stepped over the acid filled pools beneath them and continued downward only to find-

“Vatina? What are you doing here- oh by the makers, are those what I think they are?” Caria’s bewildered voice uttered the words that Giosa wished she could speak as the two mantises gazed at their sister where she laid on the bench in front of them. There was a large half-shell resting on her chest with four translucent orbs inside it, and all across the floor were claw marks.

Upon hearing her sister’s voice, Vatina’s head shot up, with the lance in her claw coming up to point at Caria’s neck at the same time. Both sisters glanced at each other before taking a step back, though they knew that if Vatina really wanted to, even the slight increase in distance wouldn’t stop her from rending into either of them with her weapon.

“You two- leave us be. Go now while my limbs have yet to regain their strength. Go! _I won’t hesitate!_ ” Although her voice had started out low, Vatina’s words became shrill by the time she was finished addressing them. Neither of them wanted to leave her alone in her incapacitated state, yet they both remembered how violent Lily’s mother had been when in a similar situation.

Backing away from their obviously distressed sibling, Caria and Giosa returned they way they came, the same thoughts racing through their minds at once.

The tall, pale bug who had visited their village some several months ago had left their elder sister with more than just a favorable first impression.


	2. Motherhood

Vatina never thought motherhood would suit her. She was a devoted and decisive leader of her tribe, and along with her sisters, she’d believed that at the end of her reign, her successor would be chosen through a similar rite of the passage as the one she, Caria, Giosa, and Kieza underwent. On the day their mentors fell to the sibling’s blades, Vatina could swear that she’d never seen their eyes filled with so much pride.

She’d expected a similar fate to befall her in the future, but now-

“Tesia!” she snapped, turning to her second eldest child. “If I catch you pointing that lance at your sister one more time I’ll make sure you won’t be able to pick it up again.” The warning hung in the air just long enough for them to direct the tip of their weapon away from their sibling and back into a proper stance before Vatina nodded her acceptance and continued to scrutinize the rest of her children as they practiced their forms.

One day, she wanted all four of them to be as strong as her, if not stronger. Vatina didn’t know what the future had in store for her or her tribe, but as long as dangerous beings other than themselves inhabited the caverns, she would do her best to ensure the safety of her kin and children. Many of them had fallen to the blight brought down upon them by the ruinous wyrm, but she would not let her brother’s unfortunate fate befall her own pips.

If she had her way, they’d all be trained until they were better warriors than the bug who’d sired them. The pale Knight serving under the former King had only stopped in their village briefly on the way to Deepnest, but while they were in the presence of the Lords, they’d astounded all who watched them duel with a prowess like no other. Vatina had felt an urge long forgotten when witnessing their wild and unpredictable method of fighting, and the moment she had the chance, she’d engaged them in single combat for no other than the sole reason of once again experiencing the thrill of fighting a bug who she might consider to be her equal.

And her equal they had been. Even without her sister’s aid, Vatina was a formidable opponent in her own right, but the visiting knight had astounded her with just as much speed and power as she’d imagined just by watching them display their skills. Though soon, perhaps even too soon, their company was lost to her, and Vatina returned to sitting upon her throne and watching over the village a little more lonely than before.

Then, several months later, she was granted an unexpected blessing in the form of four translucent eggs.

Niva, Tesia, Leyla, and Mavo. The quartet of silent hatchlings had spilled into the world with shells so soft that Vatina feared they’d never survive leaving the nest. Their thin carapaces were all black- same as their sire, while the deft claws they had even as newborns were obviously of mantis descent. Thankfully, her worries about their safety soon went unfounded when her children proceeded to get into all sorts of trouble without incurring so much as a single mark on their masks. Though, Vatina knew that if anyone dared lay a single claw on her pips, they’d soon find themselves either down a limb or with their entrails dripping from the end of her lance.

Never let it be said she didn’t love her children.

Although things were more difficult now than when all she’d needed to do was feed and watch over them, she was delighted that they were starting their formal training with her guidance. As she watched the four youths spar, Vatina leaned on her weapon and let some of the tension bleed from her stance. Yes, if her partner was with her then, she was sure they’d be proud.


	3. Return

Pure hadn’t expected to survive their service.

In sealing the Old Light away, they’d accepted their life as forfeit from then on. Nothing would ever be the same after containing the Radiant One who burned and blazed and _raged_ against their insides with all the fury of a dying sun. In their tormented state, they’d screamed endlessly, crying out for an end to their pain, yet never expecting anything to free them from it.

Until their sibling destroyed the seal protecting their prison and dragged the Radiance down, down, down into the emptiness of the abyss below, her light swallowed up by the unending darkness of void.

They didn’t think that they would live to see such a thing happen, much less play a part in it, yet they did. Then, it was over. The heart of the black egg seemed incredibly lifeless after there was no one left in the room besides them, their sibling, and their...sister? The bug in red held some resemblance to them, but she’d turned her head in disdain even when they’d attempted to reach out in greeting.

After that ordeal, they’d spent some time recuperating in their sibling’s company while watching the world recover around them. Although the hot springs of Hallownest were imbued with wondrous regenerative properties, not even they could fully fix the wounds they’d incurred during their attempt at restraining the Old Light. Their mask would remain cracked, their arm- which rotted off long ago -would never grow back, and the gaps in their shell where the Radiance had tried to tear herself out would forever remain as reminders of their suffering. But they were _alive_ , and that was the most miraculous part of it all.

Once mostly recovered, they were pushed out of Hallownest by their sister once more. Although she was vehement in the fact that they were to avoid coming close to the kingdom, they allowed her her grudge. They knew, of course, the sacrifice her mother had made to seal them away, but they couldn’t imagine the pain she felt in having to face them knowing that Herrah’s sacrifice could never be undone.

So, on a whim, Pure approached their little sibling- the Ghostly vessel with eyes so much like theirs -and made their first and only request.

 

The fungal wastes were more overgrown than ever. The screaming mushrooms were new, but their sibling ignored them in favor of cutting through the swathes of fungi on their way down to where the Mantis Village was. A charm rested prominently upon their cloak in the most obvious position, and briefly, Pure wondered what it’s use was.

It soon became apparent as soon as the duo encountered their first mantis. The adult sentry’s eyes roved over them both at a distance before catching sight of their sibling’s charm, upon which they swept into a low bow. With a few complicated gestures, Ghost seemed to express Pure’s need to travel through their territory without the need to fight or carry a charm similar to theirs.

As soon as they were allowed to proceed, both siblings bowed back to the sentry before Ghost turned to head back the way they came, waving briefly to their older sibling as they departed. With a short wave in return, they traveled deeper into the mantis’ territory, doing their best to ignore the looks of confusion they incurred due to their lack of a weapon.

Despite their continued proficiency with a nail even upon loss of one of their arms, they didn’t want to carry what they didn’t need. Besides, there was a chance that the one they’d come to see wouldn’t even want to see them again, though they sincerely hoped she did.

Just before reaching the heart of the village, Pure stopped in their tracks when they noticed a small group of oddly colored mantises in the distance. They couldn’t help but want to look closer, familiarity lingering at the edges of their mind as they gazed at their black shells and glossy wings. Even the curve of their horns had them struggling to think of a connection.

They must have been staring for longer than they’d thought, for the next thing they knew, two of the youths were hurrying up to them. Pure wasn’t expecting to deal with something like this on their visit, but when the young- and they were obviously young with how much enthusiasm they were showing towards a stranger -mantids began to pull them in one direction while rattling off questions at an almost lightning pace.

It wasn’t until they realized that they’d been dragged all the way to the throne room that Pure noticed the other two from the group also pulling along a very familiar figure towards them. Although she was letting herself be directed by the pips, she seemed to be chiding them at the same time. Then, after a moment, all four of the black mantises scattered, leaving Pure to gaze into the eyes of a somewhat bewildered Vatina.

Their one-time mate was still as beautiful in form as they remembered her, and with a startling realization, Pure finally figured out why the oddly colored youths looked so familiar.

“So, you did survive that grand ordeal, then.” They nodded at her words. Never before had they so badly wished they could speak. Oh, the things they’d say to her, the questions they’d ask!

As Vatina took in their appearance, they forced themselves not the fidget under her stare. Suddenly they were hyper-aware of how broken they must have looked, and the urge to cover up all the imperfections marring their body made their one remaining hand twitch almost imperceptibly.

“It’s been so long since we’ve last seen each other, yet even when lacking a weapon and with your shell covered in all these battle scars, you still came to see me.” With a shuttering breath that rattled through their hole-ridden chest, Pure leaned down to meet her as she reached up for their face. They knew her claws had torn apart many bugs before, yet never at any other time had they felt so safe. “Come, I have much to tell you about the time you’ve missed, and...” she paused before glancing at the four pips hiding behind her throne, “-the children are excited to meet you as well.”

Letting her lead them towards her quarters, Pure felt an intangible weight lift off their shoulders. They were home.

  



	4. Conflict

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this match will get red hot

Even though they now resided within the fungal wastes and lived in Vatina’s court, Pure’s days of hardship weren’t over by far. They spent their days watching their children train with their mother, and when there was no training to be had, they either spent their time catching up with the pips, communing with their lover, or wandering the village to stretch their legs. When they woke and learned that the rest of their family was readying to depart for a short hunting trip, they realized that the day would be one of the latter.

“I respect Lord Vatina, but I don’t understand the meaning behind us having to shelter that malformed...  _ thing _  she calls a mate.”

Pure was used to having insults thrown at them from the mantises in the village. When their dearest Vatina was not around, her subjects had no hesitancy in holding back their poisonous words as they passed by. Even before they’d been freed from servitude, there was a divide between them and all those around them which had only increased with time. In their current state though, wounded nearly beyond recognition and barely a fraction of their former self, Pure knew they weren’t much to look at, and the whispered vitriol didn’t even sting as they passed by.

“It’s worse when you remember that it sired her only brood. Why couldn’t she have picked another mantis instead? Surely she could’ve found a worthy partner among our tribe. Or at the very least, one who could give her a real clutch instead of a batch of freaks.”

However, at those words, Pure swung around with raw anger simmering just below their shell. Before they’d even noticed they were moving, they had reached the offending mantis in only two quick strides, their hand wrapped around the smaller bug’s neck as Pure held them up against the wall, a hissing, popping sound rising up from their chest.

They could take any abuse pointed their way. Pure was no coward and held no shame towards themselves, but to direct such foul words towards their pips? Their hand clenched tighter around the mantis’ neck as their companion began to screech. A small crowd appeared in response to the commotion, and with the arrival of more onlookers brought the other two mantis lords.

Caria and Giosa were both well versed in breaking up fights, but when faced with the former Hollow Knight, the two sisters balked only slightly as they raised their weapons in warning. Pure’s body rattled with anger at their appearance, but thankfully it only took a few whispered words from those who had heard what occurred beforehand to make the Lords set aside their blades.

“Hollow one, I know you are my sister’s lover and mate, but if you do not let go of him I will be forced to turn my lance against you, and while I know your current abilities would falter in comparison to mine, Vatina’s would not if she knew I harmed you as such. Grant this fool mercy and let him go so that my sister may dole out fair punishment for his words towards your children,” said Caria, lowering herself slightly as Pure drew back, their hand still around the other mantis’ neck as he dangled above the ground.

With the slight angling of their head, Pure let go of the struggling bug and ignored how he hit the ground hard. His companion gasped right before he attempted to lunge towards Pure, their arm coming up to block the strike before a blade parried the attack instead. Shrieking, he realized he’d been fended off by none other than Lord Giosa herself, and with a deft move, her lance was pointed at his throat.

“Consider yourself lucky you still have all your limbs intact. I’m not so sure that Vatina will be as lenient with you as her mate was when she hears what you called her pips.” Giosa’s stern voice cut through the commotion surrounding them, and faster than the eye could see, she bent the other mantis’ arms behind his back. “My sister will deal with you when she returns, but until then, you are both-” she glared at the other as Caria held them still “-coming with us.”

No one dared to speak up against the two sisters as they marched both offenders towards the throne room, and with a final glance at the crowd that had gathered around them, Pure hesitantly followed while they tried not to think about the many eyes watching them depart.

* * *

“So, they think our pips are lesser beings, do they?” Vatina’s words were cold and sharper than the edge of the blade balanced in her lap. When she shifted to look at Pure, they shuddered- first with surprise, then contentment -when one of her claws came up to caress their face.

It wasn’t long after the two dissenters were taken in that she returned from her hunting trip with their children in tow, the group beaming with pride over their catches before noticing the tense atmosphere within the village. Gazing down at the mantises who had spoken so callously about her mate and pips, Vatina’s eyes narrowed as she raised her lance in one hand and pointed it towards them.

“For some reason, you believe my children to be weaker than the rest of our tribe, or perhaps, just yourselves,” she spoke with all the gentleness of forged metal, and Pure could feel her anger from where they stood beside her throne. “This is a slight I cannot forgive, but to prove I am fair and just, I will allow you to test your foolish theory.”

At her nod, all four of the pips stepped out of the shadows beside their parents.

“You may choose any of them to fight against. If you win, they will be exiled.” In response to this, Pure’s breath caught in their throat, a distressed rasping sound grating in their chest. Even Caria and Giosa shared twin looks of worry as Vatina held up a claw as a sign for them to pause. “However, if you lose, then it is you who must leave the village and never again return here.”

The room was silent as the two mantises below quietly weighed their options.

“Or, perhaps, have you changed your minds?” Vatina asked.

Upon hearing her question, the mantis who had simply watched the altercation between their companion and Pure stepped forward.

“Please forgive me, my Lord, I spoke out of line against your family, do with me as you would see fit,” they said, ignoring how their partner gaped at them with incredulity. Nodding slightly, Vatina stood and stepped down from her throne.

“I am in a forgiving mood this day. Twice as many guard duty shifts and patrols until I deem that you’ve repaid back what you owe.” Her words were final and with one last deep bow of thanks, the mantis sped away from the throne room towards the village border. Meanwhile, the other was watching the spot where his companion once stood with a bitter look. “And what of you? Have you nothing to say?”

Twisting his head to glare at her, he hissed before pointing towards where the pips were still standing, his claw focused on Mavo.

“That one. I will fight them and I will succeed and then I will fight the rest of them until there are no more disgusting halfbreed children left in this village!” He leaned forward with a poisonous glint in his eyes and Vatina stepped back towards the throne in response.

“Very well,” she said, before beckoning her youngest to come forward as the rest moved to sit beside Pure. “What is your name, challenger?”

“It’s Adek!” he snapped as he settled into a ready stance. Once she was out of the way, Caria sent her older sister one last questioning glance before Vatina nodded with finality.

_ “Begin.” _

The word rang out just as the cage doors descended from the ceiling to crash to the floor as the covers over the spike pits opened on either side of the arena.

Rushing forward the first moment he could, Adek had his claws bared even as Mavo stood in place, watching the approach with bored eyes. Once he was within striking distance, they shifted to the side, his attack missing them as they ducked beneath his body and flipped him over their head.

Adek hit the ground with the wind knocked out of him and just barely managed to avoid having Mavo’s own claws crossed over his throat. Rolling to his feet, he struck out several times, each jab missing its target as the smaller hybrid ducked and spun just out of reach.

Although Mavo was the smallest of the brood, they- unlike their sisters -preferred to fight with their claws rather than a blade. It was those claws that soon began to be used offensively against the other mantis. Quick, deft slashes left light marks on Adek’s shell even as he twisted wildly to attempt to avoid them.

With an enraged cry of frustration, Adek heaved his entire body towards Mavo, who wasn’t able to leap away in time to avoid having the much larger mantis pin them down.

“I am better than you! I’m going to prove it, and you and your siblings are leaving this village in pieces!” he screamed, not noticing that Mavo had brought their arms up before his body crashed into theirs. As soon as he tried to grasp their neck, the point of their claw pressed against one of the soft spots in between the plates of his shell. With a shriek, he jumped away from them and allowed them to stand once more.

Overcome with rage, Adek charged blindly forward with his claws swiping away without any coherency at all, only stopping when Mavo once again dodged his strikes. In an attempt to turn and reach his opponent once more, he tripped over the ground, his body pitching towards the spikes surrounding the arena. Had he continued to fall, he would’ve surely been impaled, but there was a sharp tug on his wings that pulled him back to the center of the room.

Gasping, Adek let Mavo pull himself away from the sharp implements before dropping him a safe distance away. Watching them, he paused for a moment as they held out their claw to him, a measure of goodwill shown by his opponent.

Instead of taking it, he lunged.

“Enough!” Vatina’s voice rang out and Adek’s claws struck metal once more. “This battle is over. You have lost. Cease your struggling and accept defeat with what little honor you have left.”

“No, no! I haven’t lost, I won’t lose to that thing-!” he screamed before the gates receded once more and the other two mantis lords heaved him up by the arms.

“From this day forth you are exiled from our tribe. Should you return, you will be treated the same as all outsiders. You are no longer one of us.” It was with a forceful jab from the blunt end of Vatina’s lance that thrust Adek out of the village territory and into the outskirts of Deepnest, his enraged cry cut off by the heavy door slamming shut behind him.

“Congratulations, little one! You proved yourself a true mantis this day. Another step closer to achieving your full potential, yes?” Caria’s praise floated through the air as she appraised Mavo, Giosa nodding in agreement as her nieces gathered close, the three pips excitedly crowding their sibling as they celebrated.

Watching the scene amicably, Vatina moved to Pure’s side and let out a low sigh as they leaned their head against hers.

“Our children are strong. As are you, despite what you may think,” she said, the softness in her voice a stark contrast to how she’d held herself earlier. “Worry not of what will come. They are more than prepared to handle the dangers this world has to offer.”

Although they’d been anxious before, seeing their youngest fight had turned out to be a necessary reassurance. So, with a content rumble in their chest, Pure wrapped their arm around their mate and settled in against her side. Despite everything, they knew their family would be fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why is this 2k words long why g o d why wh y


End file.
